Dr. Rabbit
Dr. Rabbit is the mascot of Colgate Toothpaste used to promote proper dental hygiene in children. He's used in many YouTube Poops as a pedophile, though most of the videos were deleted by Colgate's legal services. Physical Appearance Dr. Rabbit is a purple anthromorphic rabbit. He wears a short sleeved blue button up shirt, white gloves, and blue pants. He wears a medical face mask around his neck and a pair of blue goggles on his head. When he becomes the host for the God of Chaos, his eyes glow shining white and the scenery changes color to fit with his appearence. Personality Dr. Rabbit is an overenthusiastic dentist obsessed with his job. It doesn't matter what situation it is he's always promoting dental hygiene. When it comes to the topic of the children he takes on his tour, he gets overprotective of them. Once he becomes the God of Chaos, Dr. Rabbit loses his generous nature and becomes sadistic, murderous, and just plain evil. Abilities Dr. Rabbit uses many dental instruments for his attacks, mainly dental flush and toothbrushes. He has a magic lantern he can use to spot "cavity goons" hiding in people's teeth. Biography Dr. Rabbit's Animated Shorts Dr. Rabbit was hired by Colgate in 1994 to help teach children about how to properly take care of their teeth, sometimes rescuing them from plaque monsters. Colgate has hired other mascots as well, but Dr. Rabbit is by far the most famous. In 1998, he returned in a video known as Dr. Rabbit's World Tour. The purpose of this video is to "teach children all around the world on how to properly take care of their teeth and have bright healthy smiles!" Dr. Rabbit goes to Europe (Spain) to teach Carmen about Sugars and Starches. In Africa, he teaches Tandi on how to brush twice a day. "Brush in the morning and brush at night!" In Asia (China), he teaches Shao a connection about how the Great Wall protecting China is like fluoride toothpaste protecting the teeth from the "plaque attack!" In Australia, he teaches Olivia about flossing between the teeth. In North America, he teaches Michael about the two layers of human teeth and about plastic coating. In South America, he teaches Alexandro about tooth protection gear, and that ends his World Tour. In 2004, he starred in a new cartoon called "Dr. Rabbit and the Legend of the Tooth Kingdom". Dr. Rabbit plays in a more serious role along with his assistant, Dr. Brushwell, a tan rabbit who also helps children about how to brush their teeth. Dr. Brushwell picks up the old book about the Tooth Kingdom, where the teeth people are being attacked by plaque soldiers, and it's up to them to save the kingdom. After they saved the kingdom, they returned to the dental office and explained that there will always be a fight after eating food. The Quest for YouTube Sometime before the story begins, Dr. Rabbit and Dr. Brushwell are forced to join Queen Beryl's Anonymous group in order to save both Carmen and Shao. Their world was destroyed, most likely the Tooth Kingdom, afterward. His first mission was to travel to Koridai to assist Siobhan in their conquest. He helped dispose of Ganon, the Book of Koridai, and Gwonam. He takes Gwonam's map and flies to Hyrule Castle to find Link by Gwonam's request. Until they save Gwonam, Dr. Rabbit flies Link around in his hot air balloon. The balloon meets an unfortunate demise when Morshu uses it as a bomb on Goronu's lair. Dr. Rabbit resents the team for this, but hides his feelings to prevent his mission being jeopardized. After the Evil King is defeated, Dr. Rabbit and Dr. Brushwell flee the Unification Squad to report back to Queen Beryl on what they've learned. He doesn't show up again until the squad arrives in 4Chan City. He leads Dr. Brushwell and the two remaining children into a fight against them and fail. They retreat only to reemerge as Beryl begins to summon the God of Chaos. The god possesses Dr. Rabbit and uses him as a tool for destruction. His influences spread to the other worlds as he destroys the Gems of the Worlds: Panty losing her angel powers, Yukari Yakumo plotting to destroy Gensokyo, and Madotsuki's dreams coming to reality. The squad manages to restore them and bring in the God of Order to challenge him. Dr. Rabbit loses his God-like powers during the clash when the true darkness' human form absorbs them. He becomes enraged and joins with Luigi to fight her, only to lose. He was last seen falling off the highest point of Final Destination, believed to have died. If the player allowed Dr. Brushwell to join, she must be spoken to three times in the Final Act. If done so, she will beg to come with the team to face the True Darkness. Upon returning, Dr. Rabbit will be found alive. Brushwell, Carmen, and Shao will beg the doctor to join them, to which he will. Epilogue Dr. Rabbit's world is restored and he returns there with the others. However, he's brought in to the Colgate Headquarters to plan a lawsuit against the Creator for creating the game. He refuses to do it. Special Attacks Dental Floss - Dr. Rabbit pulls out a pack of dental floss and stretches it out to a long length. Afterward, he whips it around to deal damage or block attacks from all enemies. Trivia *Dr. Rabbit is one of the most infamous YouTube Poop characters and rarely used since videos featuring him are deleted by Colgate. *It's believed Dr. Rabbit is Luigi's boyfriend after the events of the game, but there is no evidence to this. *In a deleted scene, Dr. Rabbit was to confront Light Yagami about his chip eating habit, only to be killed by the Death Note. Considering his lead role in the game, this was cut. *In BangeloReturns510's series, "Mario and Friends Save YouTube Poop", Dr. Rabbit was a member of Queen Beryl's team. However, in the finale, he revealed this was actually Beryl in disguise. Category:Characters Category:Characters in YouTube Poop RPG Category:Playable Characters Category:Cross-Over Category:RPG Category:Villains